Tangled Web
|Transcript= }} Tangled Web is the third episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by Madellaine Paxson. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 15, 2003. __TOC__ Overview After losing a Xiaolin Showdown to Jack Spicer for the Monkey Staff, Kimiko's short temper is brought to the attention of the other Chosen Ones. When she finds a new Shen Gong Wu, the Tangle Web Comb, that requires total focus from its user, she must learn to control her temper to use it in a Xiaolin Showdown or risk losing more Shen Gong Wu again. Synopsis Kimiko Tohomiko and Jack Spicer are racing to the top of a very tall mountain in a Xiaolin Showdown over the newly activated Monkey Staff, which turns people into simians. Using the Jetbootsu, Jack has the ability to defy gravity. Kimiko, however, has no aid in climbing but attempts to use the Fist of Tebigong to knock Jack down. Her attempt fails and Jack reaches the Monkey Staff first, allowing him to win and claim all three Shen Gong Wu. Later, the young Xiaolin Monks are riding Dojo Kanojo Cho, in the form of a Viking longship, while on Loch Ness. Kimiko is upset that she lost the Monkey Staff, and Omi attempts to comfort her by explaining that girls are not as skilled as boys are. Clay Bailey corrects him by pointing out it was Kimiko’s short temper that caused her failure. Dojo interrupts the discussion (by vibrating himself, startling the monks) and them that a web-shooting Tangle Web Comb becoming active directly below them. Kimiko claims the salvage attempt, which, according to Raimundo Pedrosa, should make up for the two Shen Gong Wu she lost. She dives in and obtains the Tangle Web Comb with little effort. After returning to the Xiaolin Temple, she tries to use the newly found Shen Gong Wu but immediately learns that she is unable to control it. The Tangle Web Comb is supposed to launch magical binding hairs at an enemy, yet Kimiko managed to entangle herself in the hair. The others abandon her so that they may rifle through her personal belongings. Master Fung comes to her aid and explains that absolute focus is required to use the Tangle Web Comb. He tests her focus by asking her to pour tea from a large pot into small cups without spilling a drop. She fails this task when the boys return and ask for cookies with the tea she is serving. Meanwhile, Jack is testing the Monkey Staff in his parents’ basement and learns from Wuya that the longer he holds onto it, the more monkey-like he will become. Just then, a girl about Jack's age comes into the basement--she explains that she wasn't enjoying the party upstairs and was looking for something to do. Jack finds her annoying, but the girl's impressed by the look of evil in his laboratory, which intrigues Wuya. Wuya then senses the Golden Tiger Claws becoming active. She tells Jack that it is very important that they acquire this Shen Gong Wu because it can transport the user anywhere they please, which will aid them in retrieving future Shen Gong Wu. Concurrently, Dojo takes Omi and the others to the emperor’s palace, which contains the Golden Tiger Claws. After Dojo explains, "They don't just let anybody in. We need connections!," Kimiko then calls her business mogul father and explains the situation. Her dad then says something that Kimiko's initially against but reluctantly agrees to. After hanging up, Kimiko tells the others, "We're in...but there's a catch." "The catch," as it turns out, is having to wear traditional Asian formalwear to get in (Kimiko, for example, is forced to wear a kimono and her hair up in a bun). After being granted access into the palace and searching the ground floor, Kimiko discovers a trap door that leads into a cavern underneath the palace--while searching, the see that Jack and his Jack-Bots are already there and heading for the Golden Tiger Claws. The monks quickly dispatch the robots and race for the Shen Gong Wu. Jack and Kimiko reach the Golden Tiger Claws at the same time and reach a stalemate requiring a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack challenges Kimiko to a race across a narrow pathway that is slowly collapsing into the lava pits below. He wagers the Monkey Staff against the Tangle Web Comb. Jack gets off to a running start, but Kimiko can barely run or walk because she is still in her formal gown and sandals that are unsuitable for athletic competition. Therefore, she kicks off her sandals into the lava pits below and continues running barefoot. She attempts to use the Tangle Web Comb to trap Jack, but fails and traps herself again, resulting in her being wrapped up until all that can be seen of her is the upper-half of her face and her bare feet. Jack assumes that he no longer has to worry about a loss, so he decides not to risk over-exerting himself and even knocks out Kimiko’s half of the path. Kimiko remembers what Master Fung told her, and does her best to drown out all distractions, which causes the web of hair to unravel. Now able to control the Tangle Web Comb, she launches an attack to steal the Monkey Staff from Jack, which causes him to lose his monkey balance and agility. He slips and knocks the Golden Tiger Claws of the ledge. Kimiko combines the powers of the Tangle Web Comb and the Monkey Staff. She wraps a web onto the bridge and swings down to grab the Golden Tiger Claws. Jack falls to the bottom without landing in the lava. Kimiko earns both the Monkey Staff and the Golden Tiger Claws for the Xiaolin Temple. After winning the showdown, Raimundo reveals he won a bet that Kimiko would master the Tangle Web Comb while the other boys thought Kimiko wouldn't, and now Clay and Omi have to do Raimundo's chores for the next four weeks (it was originally just one week, but they doubled it twice). Wuya is very upset that Jack lost yet another Xiaolin Showdown, angrily pointing out that his biggest mistake was underestimating his opponent (especially due to the fact that his opponent happened to be a girl). The girl from before appears, dressed in a black leather suit, meowing like a cat. After trouncing all the Jack-Bots, she tells Jack and Wuya to call her Katnappé. Wuya is very impressed by all of this, and she recruits Katnappé to help reclaim all the Shen Gong Wu and bring the Heylin witch to power. Revealed Shen Gong Wu }} Jack Spicer won it in a Xiaolin Showdown against Kimiko at the beginning of "Tangled Web" and it later becomes the Shen Gong Wu he favors over all others. }} }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *Kimiko loses her first Xiaolin Showdown but wins the next one. Making them her first and second Showdowns. *During the second Showdown against Jack, Kimiko wears the same clothing she wore prior to the showdown, her kimono, instead of automatically being changed into her monk clothing like most Showdowns. Battles style="width:100%" Cliff Climbing The episode starts in the middle of this showdown. Jack Spicer is walking calmly up the side of a mountain using the Jetbootsu. Kimiko is having a more difficult time keeping up with Jack. She uses the Fist of Tebigong to try and knock Jack off the mountain, but it doesn't work, as he is defying gravity. The mountain starts to crumble, and Kimiko falls down with it. Jack continues to the top and gets the Monkey Staff, winning the showdown. - Bridge Race The monks descend beneath the emperor's palace to find the Golden Tiger Claws. Jack arrives and sends his Jack-bots to attack them. During the fight, Kimiko and Jack touch the Golden Tiger Claws at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Kimiko wagers her Tangle Web Comb against Jack's Monkey Staff. The game is a race across the bridges. When the showdown starts, the bridges start to crumble and become less stable than before. Jack is able to walk easily with the Monkey Staff, but Kimiko can barely walk with her kimono on. The bridges begin to shake, causing Kimiko to lose her balance. Jack is ahead of her, mocking her for her slowness. Kimiko tries to use the Tangle Web Comb, but loses focus and gets tangled instead. She tries to force her way out, but after remembering Master Fung's teaching, makes her mind calm, and becomes free, having achieved absolute focus. She uses the Tangle Web Comb to take Jack's monkey staff before he can take the Golden Tiger Claws. Jack tries to grab them again, but knocks the Golden Tiger Claws over the edge, sending them falling over the ledge. Kimiko uses her newfound monkey agility to grab the Tiger Claws in mid-air, winning the showdown for her. } Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown